Iridi The Fallen One
It was a cold night, the storms of Draenor raged across the sky... Flashes of brilliant purple , red, yellow and at times pure white flickered across the tumbling ember clouds. All the Draenei could do was pray. Pray to the Naaru that they would survive this storm, survive to see another day- to be reunited with thei r fellow brethren. The High Priestess of the Order, Iridi, lead those prayers. She knew deep down in her heart that they would be answered, that her people would be saved. It seems fate's smile was not upon her. The storm raged on for months, constantly raining down lightning bolt after lightning bolt... Shredding the once beautiful land they Draenei now christened as Netherstorm. With every night that passed, the Draenei grew more and more apprehensive over whether or not the Naaru would ever come to their aid... That fear also grew in the hearts of the Holy Ones, those most gifted in the art of the light... One of those being the High Priestess Iridi. With every waking moment, the idea that the Naaru had abandoned them became more apparent then any either theory. Yet something had to be done- and in the best interest's of her people- Iridi tried her best to do that very thing. She consulted with the engineer's among her people and devised a plan to encase their settlement within a dome of energy that would protect them from the ever increasing storm that assailed their homes. Construction began. It took them nearly three more months to finish the main structure of their Shield, but one problem still remained; how they would power it. This was a like a spanner in the works, all construction ceased until they could find a suitable power supply. Many young, bright Draenei offered up t he idea that they should harness the power of the storm around them but Iridi new that they could not control such vast amounts of energy, which came in such short bursts of time. But then, on one day no worse than any other, a shadowy form appeared before Iridi... Promising her all the power she required to hold the shield, but at a price. She was to give up her life essence for it. Iridi thought her own demise was a little price to pay, and hastily agreed to the deal. What she did not know though, was the eternal suffering she would be open to... She stepped into the open arms of the shadow form, tears streaking from her eyes as he r power met its... And with a brilliant flash of light they merged. As darkness consumed light; Iridi was consumed also. In that instant, a new being was formed... One who bore the looks of Iridi but was an entire different entity. So was born Valaiya ((Will get rename in game))- The Fallen Angel. Iridi's people perished in the onslaught of the storm... Under the blank gaze of Valaiya, who stood and watched her for peoples demise. No emotion played across her face and none ever have. From that day onwards, Valaiya had wandered the Twisting Nether alone... For what seemed to be an eternity. Until recently. A split in the fabric of the Nether landed her in a world that she came to know as Azeroth. Her new home. Yet all was not well here either. In the north, a Undead Ruler known as the Lich King laid waste to the abundant lands of Azeroth, killing and then enslaving the poor inhabitants through the power of his infamous sword, 'Frostmourne'. Valaiya saw no danger in this being, and sort only to gain the power of Frostmourne for herself. And so she travelled to the Halls of the Ice Crown Citadel. On her arrival, Valaiya allowed herself to be captured by The Lich Kings guard but only to be taken directly to him. But instead, she was taken to an underground enclave by the command of one the the Lich King's most trusted Death Knights... Menelaus who held a crystal shard, no larger then Valaiya's index finger, it gave off a green glow that when she gazed upon it an oppressive force crashed down upon her conscious and un-conscious mind crumbling away any sense of freedom and resistance Valaiya had left. She was now a servant of the Lich.